You play the what!
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: The pack learns something new about Derek.


**So, you know in my Derek Law fic the pack found on that their Alpha Wolf plays guitar. Which Derek happens to do on Derek Days, which if I remember correctly is Derek Law number Six. **

**Anyways, I was sitting down, and have had Beatles song, Oh Darling, stuck in my head as of late. And well, I was like...*pause* IDEA!**

**So, I love the idea of him playing the guitar. I just do, true it's not Derek like, but hey, once I have an idea in my mind and words start flowing, I have no control over my hands and my brain when they're typing what needs to be typed. **

**This, is entirely different, and is in no relation to Derek Laws. Just another one of my crazy ideas. So just look at, as the pack finding out something new about their Alpha.**

** I also posted this said crazy idea on my tumblr. Which, I rarely do, since I got family on their and they don't know I write. Well they do now, but I really REALLY don't want them to find my other fics. With that said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, nor do I won the characters, nor do I own the Beatles and the song used in this fic. This is a story, and in way does it reflect that actual actions of said characters.**

**Summary: The pack learns something new about Derek **

Stiles nearly choked on his coffee when he spotted Derek on the stage at the local coffees shop that he was currently seated at. His friends just give him a look, a look that read, "What the hell Stiles?" The brunette just bit as lip, shook off the stupor that hit him and raised a finger pointing to the stage. The group- Scott, Jackson, Allison, Lydia and Danny- all turned their attention to the stage located at the back of the shop.

Low and behold, there was Derek Hale. The dark haired man had a guitar strapped to him and was setting up a mic. A couple of other people were also setting up other instruments. Derek made eye contact with his pack and sent them a wave.

They all waved back, each one holding a shocked expression some holding confusion. Stiles slammed his fist down onto the table and leaned forward, "Dude, is that really Derek up there or his twin or someone that looks like Derek?" he whispered.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Stlinski, I can hear you, you idiot."

The wolves of the pack laughed. Scott gave his friend a light shove, "Yeah, it's him."

"Don't say a word, no comment, nothing stupid, or joking or near comical," Derek muttered as he adjusted the mic.

Jackson smirked, "Might as well Stiles to shut up."

Stiles huffed as he crossed his arms, "I'm not shutting up."

Danny laughed, "He doesn't want us to say anything about him playing," he said clearing up the confusion for Stiles and Allison.

Lydia smirked, "So that means you Stiles."

Allison grinned as she pulled Stiles into a one armed hug, "Aww Stiles we love you I hope you know that."

"I wasn't going to say anything, well I was, but I mean, I just think its awesome is all."

Derek waved his hand up in thanks as a guitar rift rang through the room catching everyone's attention. Everyone turned their attention to the stage. Derek approached the mic and spoke some words, the basic introductions, names and everything. He stepped back, just an inch, the chords of the piano rang through the room and Derek strummed at his guitar as he leaned forward and began to sing.

_Oh darling, please believe me_  
><em>I'll never do you, no harm<em>  
><em>Believe when I tell you<em>  
><em>I'll never do you, no harm<em>

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me_  
><em>I'll never make it, alone<em>  
><em>Believe me when I beg you<em>  
><em>Don't ever leave me alone<em>

Derek released the hold on his guitar as he slung it around his back. The sound of a piano building up resounded through the room. Derek grasped at the mic, singing loudly into it, the lycan's gruff voice could be heard as he sang the lyrics.

_When you told me, you didn't need me anymore_  
><em>Well you know, I nearly broke down and cried<em>

Derek then took the mic off as he sang the next lyrics into the mic. Body leaned forward a bit, causing everyone in the room to cheer and clap.

_When you told me, you didn't me anymore_  
><em>Well you know, I nearly broke down and died.<em>

The lycan replaced the mic. A hand went around to grasp his guitar as he sang into the mic again.

_Oh darling, please believe me_  
><em>I'll never let you down<em>  
><em>Believe when I tell you<em>  
><em>I'll never let you down<em>

The lycan shifted his weight a bit. Head tilted he sang into the mic, while he continued to play his guitar.

_When you told me, you didn't need me anymore_  
><em>Well you know, I nearly broke down and cried<em>

He shifted his weight again, lips ghosting over the mic. Eyes shut tight as he sang the next lyrics, resulting in another chorus of claps.

_When you told me, you didn't me anymore_  
><em>Well you know, I nearly broke down and died.<em>

Derek grinned as his pack let out a chorus of "woos". He shook his head as he continued to sing.

_Oh darling, please believe me_  
><em>I'll never do you, no harm<em>  
><em>Believe when I tell you<em>  
><em>I'll never do you, no harm<em>

The song ended with a crash from the cymbals and a strum of a guitar chord. Everyone stood up and clapped. Derek smiled and said thanks into the mic as he hopped of the stage and headed towards his pack. Yes he did tell them, no questions or comments of any sort but he knew they were dying to say something. He gave a nod and raised an eye brow, as if to say, "Well?"

Stiles spoke first, arms flailing as he spilled his coffee all over the table, "Dude that was badass."

The brunette's comment was like a domino effect as everyone else shared their comments.

"I didn't know you sang!" Allison squealed.

"That was awesome," Scott yelled with a grin.

Danny grinned as he said, "That was pretty damn hot Miguel," the name holding a sarcastic tone.

Derek rolled his eyes as he cuffed the goalie in the back of the head but nodded in thanks.

Jackson spoke up next, as he asked in a sarcastic type tone, "Is there anything else you can't do?"

The Alpha shrugged, "I play the piano."

"Yeah, triple threat right here," Lydia laughed.

"Done?" Derek asked, "out of your system now?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay good," he said with a nod as he turned back around.

"Where you going?" Scott asked.

The lycan didn't turn around just raised his right hand up, formed a fist then pointed the stage, "Well, if you were listening the first time," he said as he turned around and walked backwards a few steps, "I got two more songs to do."

Stiles licked at his lips as Derek took his place back on the stage, "So let me get this straight," he said as he placed his arms in front of him, "Derek- freaking Alpha wolf- Hale plays guitar and sings."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Someone hit him for me," he muttered and laughed seconds later as Stiles scowled at Jackson, the blonde being the one who hit Stiles' on the back of the head.


End file.
